


Black Hat: A guide to Raising Your Flug

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Series: The Black Hat Family [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Back Hat's father, Big Bro Dr. Slug, Big Brother, Big bro slug, Big brother Slug based off theinsanefruitloop-chan, Black Hat adopts Flug, Black Hat has no clue what he's doing, Black Hats father, But he is doing his best, Daddy Black Hat, Eldritch, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fighting, Gen, Grey Hat is actually the fun uncle, Heroic au, If a bit over protective, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lots of references to other fandoms, M/M, Mild Blood, Monster Family - Freeform, Other, PTA Black Hat, Papi Black Hat, Prepare for the pain, Somewhat, Spanish isn't my first language so forgive any mistakes please, Teenage Rebellion, They are on Tumblr, They try to be serious but it's hard, Well Flug is his spawn, White Hat is an awesome uncle, baby flug, bagless flug, child flug, eldritch horror, if I don't make you feel something I'm not doing something write, losely based on, prepare for the fluff, teenage flug, though only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: Alternately titled: Papi Black HatA short story about Black Hat raising his adopted (but not really) son, the man we all know who will grow up to be Dr. Flug.





	1. The start

**Author's Note:**

> There will be little extras at the end or beginning of some chapters. My wonderful beta and those I have on discord were a bit help on writing this. I hope you enjoy

 

 

He started at the small child in his arms unsure what to do or say. He didn’t need this. He should just drop the boy off somewhere. Pretend he never knew any woman by the name of Angelique Slys.

 

Or met her husband who got both of them murdered. 

 

The sniffling brought him back from his thoughts and he looked down at the small boy with too big goggles on his head. It had started to rain and it was cold. 

 

“Fuck you, Angel.” He muttered as he shifted his form enough for a coat to appear on the boy. A hood covering the boys now scar-covered face. “And fuck that bastard. I should have never  let you get married.”

 

He started walking back to the manor, making sure his steps were quick. The small child clung to him and he tried to keep his black heart from feeling for the boy. However, he knew it would be a complete an utter failure. In his own way, he had loved Angelique. Well as much as a demon could. 

 

She’d worked for him for over ten years, he thought she was happy with her life. Tells him how much he paid attention to anything outside of work and the few rare outings he went on. 

 

He had barely noticed when she went out more and more regularly. He just knew the inventions were working and the sales were up. 

 

If he had been paying attention like he should have, he could have stopped her from seeing the bastard. Stopped him from marrying his angel. 

 

It was a cosmic joke, a demon having an angel. Too stupid to see that she’d have stayed just because he’d asked. 

 

One he realized far too late. 

 

She had moved out and ran her own company and he couldn’t fault her. Well..he could but he couldn’t bother to find the energy. 

 

He cursed himself again for not doing it. He could have killed the bastard. Brought her back to the manor. 

 

Finding out she had a son the first time he had visited, well, it took more strength of will than he thought he had, to not kidnap them both then and there. 

 

It was another regret. 

 

He should have watched them. Should have stopped that moron from fucking around with that female hero. Of all the things a moron could do, fucking with another hero’s wife. 

 

A hero who was possessive and murderous at anyone or thing that looked at his frigid wife. 

 

A hero who used the excuse that Angelique was a former villain and that was good enough to force his way into their home. 

 

No one really knew what happened but the bastard had his brains splattered on the walls, right next to the husband. 

 

Angelique had called him, begging for him to get there. To help her. He told her he would be there. That he would protect her and the boy. 

 

But he hadn’t. 

 

And now Angelique was dead. Flug was an orphan. The boy had no one.

 

Well..maybe not no one. 


	2. Maybe in over his head

The funeral’s had been a miserable affair. People had mixed reactions to what had happened. At first believing, Slys had gone back to her ways. However, the woman had made sure a safeguard was in place. 

 

The recorded home footage of what had happened had been revealed for the world to see. 

 

People speculated why Black Hat had bothered to kill the female hero. And what would happen to the boy? No one knew where he’d disappeared too, unaware that Black Hat had him. 

 

People assumed he had murdered the boy or had just dropped him somewhere far away so that no one would try and hurt the boy in revenge. 

 

They were only somewhat right. He’d gone to the funeral alone. Stood far to the back as few stood there as the closed caskets were lowered into the ground. He didn’t stay long. 

 

He returned to his dark quite manor. In his bedroom in a small crib laying in a spelled sleep was the boy. Black Hat did not want to use his magic on the boy, however, the child needed to sleep and his face needed to heal. 

 

A hero attacking a defenseless toddler. That had been the sight that haunted people. Haunted Black Hat when he looked at the boy. 

 

He wanted to feel nothing. Wanted to just toss the boy out or leave him someplace. 

 

“Damn you, Angel.” He muttered rubbing his face removing his monocle for a moment. 

 

For a brief moment, he could see her ghost standing there hovering over the baby. 

 

“Don’t fuck up my son, jefe. Seriously you handled your brothers. You can handle one baby boy.” 

 

He startled looking up and she was gone. 

 

Or maybe it was his own mind making her up. 

 

The small boy made a sound, one that showed he was waking up and Black Hat sighed picking him up before he could start crying. 

 

It was time to change the dressings on the boy’s face and check over his other wounds. 

 

Flug whimpered bringing him from his thoughts and he looked down to meet one blood red and one dark green eye. 

 

That was the other reason he could not give the boy up. 

 

Angelique had used some part of his magic that she had been gifted on the boy. 

 

It could be even argued that the boy was more his than that bastards who had sired him. The magic clearly having overwritten some of his DNA. 

  
  


“Getting sentimental.” He muttered as he worked to change the bandages. Taking advantage of his powers to create extra arms to help the process be quick. “Your madre was the exception. Guess you’re going to be too.”

  
  


Flug whimpered again and Black Hat held the boy a bit closer gently swaying on his feet as he walked from the bedroom to his office. He had paperwork to get to and a business a run. 

 

“I’ve got you mi Hijo, I’ve got you.” He said softly not thinking about it. He drifted off into a soft lullaby in his native tongue and the baby yawned softly cuddling closer. 

 

“Papi.” The little boy said back nearly starting Black Hat into dropping him. 

  
  


He knew from Angel’s ranting during their weekly calls that the boy had never called his father that. Flug was still very young. Barely two years. However, the boy rarely saw the man that was his biological donor. 

 

And thinking on it again, he the spawn of all evil, two-time ruler of the world (before boredom set in) and all around bad guy. He could raise the boy to be just like him, or as evil and destructive as his mother. 

 

“Papi?” Flug said again looking up at him with wide eyes. 

 

“Yeah boy, Papi is here.” Black Hat says lifting the toddler up higher in his arms as he sits down at his desk. 

 

He could do this. 

 

His father did it. 

 

And he was twice the demon he was.

 

He just had to answer a few questions. 

  
  


Like how the hell was he going to take care of a baby? 


	3. Time to Call In Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to call in reinforcements, this is going to end in disaster or well..it's going to do something

Two weeks later

 

Black Hat was at the end of his rope. 

 

Time to call his father. 

 

Which honestly was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. It wasn’t that the elder eldritch wouldn’t be able to help. It was more than the man had never stopped being the over-affectionate, overprotective father he was when his son was still under his roof. 

 

But things with Flug were not getting easier. He had trouble with getting the boy to sleep. Getting him to eat. Other assorted things and suddenly he questioned how the hell Angelique had managed it and run a part-time business that ended up being full time more often than not. 

 

So once he had Flug down for a nap, he returned to his office and looked at the old phone that he hadn’t used in years. It had dust and spider webs. He had a phone for business. 

 

But this phone.

 

This phone only called one number and one number alone. 

 

His father. 

 

He couldn’t recall the last time he’d spoken to the other. 

 

Wait..yes he could.

 

Angelique had blown up her lab…again. 

 

And half the manor while he was away on business and couldn’t fix the house. 

 

He’d come home to them sitting at the table, eating something he was sure a human should not consume and drinking hot chocolate. 

 

He’d also come home to his father telling Angelique about the first time he’d shape shifted and got stuck. 

 

It didn’t help his father had pictures. Ones the elder was more than willing to share.

 

“Jefecito, you never told me you were such a cute little monster.” Angelique laughed pushing her goggles up so that he could see her green eyes. 

 

They always reminded him of poison, deep and green. It had the same effect on his insides. 

 

It had been...an almost pleasant visit. 

 

He shook his head and tried to push the thoughts from his mind as he glared at the phone. 

It wasn’t going to bite, he wouldn’t die from touching it. 

 

“For the love of all evil,” He muttered picking up the phone and dialing the number. 

 

It rang and rang. 

 

Finally there was a click. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Hello Padre.” 

 

“Black Hat...Blackie did you just willingly call me?” 

 

Before Black Hat could speak his father spoke up again. 

 

“What’s wrong? Did something happen? Are your brothers okay? Of course they are, unlike you, they call.” 

 

He let his father ramble on for several minutes before speaking loudly.

 

“PAPI!”

 

“Yes my little hellspawn? Talk to me, tell papi what’s wrong? What you need?”

 

Black Hat sighed and rubbed his face. He glanced over at the bassinet that held the sleeping baby. 

 

“Papi..I..” 

 

Great of course words would fail him now. 

 

“Blackie, baby boy, talk to me. What’s going on? The heroes being too much?”

 

“Papi...I have a son.”

 

The sounds of happiness that he heard on the other side would drive a normal human insane. 

 

“I’m an Abuelito! Yes! Alan Ituriel is finally a grandfather! I’ll be right there!” 

 

The sound of the line disconnecting was then heard and Black Hat for a moment questioned his sanity. 

 

Well it’s not like he could make it worse, he did raise three hell spawn on his own.


	4. Grandpa to the Rescue!

Grandpa comes to save the day

 

“Baby boy never fear for Padre is here!” Alan shouts as he enters the dark manor. “Good grief it still looks like someone is in his emo phase.” 

 

“Padre.” Back Hat said with a groan, his arms crossed as he glared at the elder immortal.

 

“Hello Blackie, how’s my boy? Now, where is that grandson of mine?”

 

“Taking a nap and you are not waking him.” 

 

“Of course not. Now I’ve brought food because I know you haven’t eaten a proper meal.”

 

“I have other things to take care of besides something simple as eating.” 

 

“Now we’ve been over this.” 

 

“Padre I did not ask you here to be overbearing. I asked you to be here to help me.” Back Hat got out through gritted teeth. 

 

“Of course of course but that doesn’t mean I can’t feed you while we wait. What’s my little grandson’s name?”

 

“Flug.”

 

“Flug?”

 

“Flug Slys.” 

 

“Oh! He’s yours and Angel’s little spawn! That’s wonderful…where is she?”

 

“We talked about this. Angelique was never mine. And this is hers and that bastards spawn.”

 

“I see but you’re raising him.”

 

“They died.” 

 

“Oh,” Alan said and, for a brief moment, looked conflicted before deciding to say fuck it and yanking his spawn into a hug.

 

Black Hat let it last longer than normal which was a full three minutes before he pulled himself away and started smoothing down his clothes. 

 

He started walking towards his office as his father followed. The conversation was small mostly just talk about what the elder was doing. He apparently had moved to a new dominion and was currently masquerading as a human cartoonist. 

 

“Working on something special inspired by you baby boy.” Alan chuckles. “I had to make some changes though. Can’t have just you and Slys. It wouldn’t be considered family friendly.” 

 

“Seriously you think mortals would care less about things like that.” Black Hat said rolling his eyes. “Their need to sexualize everything is annoying.”

 

“They are mortals, short life spans. But they are fun, they come up with the best ideas and things.” Alan chuckled. “Like these things called fidget spinners.”

 

“If it can’t be used for evil, I don’t want to know.”

 

“Ah you’re no fun.” Alan laughed, the sound causing things in the room to warp for a moment. 

 

Black Hat just shook his head and offered his father a seat before taking his own. 

 

However before they could resume the conversation, the sound of the demonic baby monitor cracking to life caught the attention of them both.

  
  
  


“Papi?” Came a soft sniffling voice from the speaker. 

 

Black Hat was up and out of his chair and moving towards the nursery. So he may have made a few portals to get him their faster. 

 

His father was right on his heels anyway as he entered the room. 

 

Flug was sitting up on his bed hugging the stuffed blue bear tightly to his chest, tears falling down his face. 

 

Claw marks were clearly seen on the side of the crib as the toddler had tried to climb out.  

 

Black Hat picked him up and held him close taking Flug’s right hand to examine the claws.

 

“So that’s what you meant about difficulties.” Alan said. “He’s not human.”

 

“Slys used what I gave her..I don’t know what or how though. He’s human but he’s..”

 

“He’s like us. He’s a half eldritch baby, son.” Alan said simply. “I can think of a few things that would have made her do this. Mostly that she had wanted a part of you with her or it happened naturally while the boy was growing in her. You did stick a part of you inside of her.”

 

“It was to extend her life. Not to give her a spawn.”

 

“Yeah well, she used it on her spawn because the boy has your eye. It’s adorable.” Alan croons making Black Hat growl and Flug lift his head to look at him. 

 

“Hello there little one, you’re adorable. I forgot how cute humans look in their larval state.” Alan cooed his eyes doing their familiar swirl when he was getting over excited. The serpentine tongue dropping out of his mouth when he grinned a wide fang-filled smile. 

 

Most mortals would freak and scream. Even cry. 

 

But Flug, showing very much that he was his mother’s child, didn’t. 

 

He stared for a moment then grabbed Alan’s tongue and yanked on it. 

 

“Ack! Et o.” The elder tried to say making Black Hat snort. 

 

“Now Fluggy, let go of Abuelito’s tongue.” 

 

Flug gave Black Hat a pout but did as he was told. 

 

“Now normally I’m good with torturing him but he’s here to help.” Black Hat said earning another look from the boy who just yawned and curled up a bit. “Nope nap’s over, time for food.”

 

Flug stuck his tongue out at that and Black Hat sighed. 

 

“I take it that meal times have not been fun.”

 

“Try impossible.” Black Hat muttered as they headed for the dining room.

 

“Picky eater then? You were one. It took me months to figure out what you would eat regularly.” Alan chuckled  

  
  


“I was not. You just didn’t have refined tastes.” 

 

“Whatever you say, so human food?” 

 

“Some..he’s system seems to tolerate it more than anything else. He’s tried eating mine a few times.” 

 

“And?”

 

“He managed a few of the squibs.” 

 

“That’s still not what they are called Blackie.”

 

“It’s what they look like to me.” Black Hat said with a snort. 

 

“They still aren’t squibs.” Alan said as Black Hat lead him to the kitchen and set Flug down in his high chair. 

 

Flug just smacked his hands on the tray earning a tired look from Black Hat. 

 

“Here, you sit, I’ll handle the baby. Seriously, if you’ve been going as long as I think you were, you need a break.” Alan said easily nudging the other into a chair. 

 

It didn’t take long for the elder to have the kitchen smelling good. 

 

“Here we go, something for my favorite boy and for my favorite spawn.” 

 

“Papi, I don’t need to eat.” 

 

“You may not normally eat but you need it. You’re worn thin, you are a eltrich terror but even you need to recoup. Now eat.” Alan said simply before he moved over to Flug. 

 

Black Hat was tempted to warn him but decided against it. He took a large bite of his food nearly snorting at the taste. Of course the elder would make his favorite. 

 

“Here comes the airplane!” Alan crooned earning an unimpressed look from Black Hat. 

 

Seriously did he think that was going to work. 

 

Well okay maybe it did.

 

He nearly went slack jawed as Flug giggled and opened his mouth easily eating what he was being offered. 

 

“There we go! See your papi just doesn't know how to do this properly. But he’s doing his best.” Alan crooned a tentacle coming up to quickly catch the empty bowl that was thrown at his head. “Now Blackie no need to get jealous. Papi will happily give you more food.”

 

Black Hat just shook his head but he didn’t protest when more food was put down in front of him.

 

However he did admit that it was sort of...cute to see his father with his son. It was peaceful. 

 

However the peacefulness was quickly replaced with annoyance and anger when the next day he was greeted with two more guests. 

 

“Blackie! We heard we are uncles!” White Hat said with a wide grin while Grey just raised an eyebrow at them. 

 

“My boys!” Alan said happily pulling the three into a tight hug. ”It’s so good to have my spawn in one place again.You must come meet the little bug, he’s an adorable spawn. I knew Blackie had to have some in him.” 

 

“Padre.” Black hissed trying to get away but failing. 

 

Alan only let go when he head the sounds of Flug throwing his toys at the wall. 

 

“Sounds like someone is cranky.” Alan chuckles before he left to go check on the boy.

 

“You really had a spawn..I can’t believe it. I wouldn’t have if Padre hadn’t called.” Grey said simply wearing an amused smile knowing how much this was frustrating his brother.

 

“We thought after Angelique..I mean..it is hers right?” White Hat said simply “Not that it matters, he’s yours. So he’s family. Oh we brought gifts!”

 

“Your son is going to be quite spoiled. Padre gave us a list.”

 

“Two lists actually.” White Hat chuckled. 

 

“And here he is.” Alan said returning with an obviously cranky baby who was clinging tightly to his stuffed teddy bear. It was an obnoxious baby blue with a yellow daisy on its stomach. The fangs however prevented it from being too cute for BH to stand. 

 

“Aw look at him! He has your eye brother!” White cooed. 

 

“He does,” Grey agreed. 

 

Flug looked confused for a moment staring between his papi and the other two. They looked so close to the same and it was confusing.

 

So he did the one thing he could think of and the moment White Hat got to close. 

 

He screamed, startling them. Black Hat and Alan both just stood there watching as the two tried to stop the tears. However it only got worse and louder. 

 

The wails weren’t world tearing but they were head splitting as both Grey and White showed by pulling back and their heads splitting themselves apart. 

 

Black Hat was thankfully used to it by now and just plucked his boy up into his arms. He used a trick that always seemed to stop his mother mid sentence or rant. 

 

He placed a finger on the boy’s nose and the cries ceased. Flug then proceeded to grab the finger and giggle. 

  
“ Amateurs .” 


	5. School

First day of school

 

Black Hat was not nervous. He refused to be. This wasn’t going to be a disaster.

  
Never mind, yes it was.

 

How did his father deal with this?

 

Nope, he was not going to think of him. That was just the quickest way to summon the old bastard. He’d already talked to him enough times leading up to today.

 

It was just school.

 

Not a feeding pit of wild untamable animals.

 

Well, it was but this was a pit his son was about to be thrown into.

 

“Why did I listen to that bastard about normal school?” He muttered rubbing his face.

 

He wanted to homeschool the child. Keep him right under his eye and away from others.

 

Alan, of course, thought that was a horrible idea.

 

“You want him to grow up alone? Or more awkward then his mother was?”

 

“He wouldn’t be alone!”

 

“Oh yes because everyone wants their best friend to be their parent, isn’t that right Blackie?”

“You seem to enjoy it.” Black Hat muttered earning a twisted but happy grin from his father.

 

“I do..but you resent me for it too.” Alan had pointed out as he turned to watch Flug building something with spare parts that the boy had found.

 

“Fine. Flug!”

 

“Si Papi?” Flug said looking up from the now lighting up contraption in front of him.

 

“Do you want to go to school?”

 

“Oh si! Si! Yes! Please!” The boy said happily hoping to his feet and running to hug tightly Black Hat’s legs.

 

It was always adorable to hear the boy hop between English and Spanish.

  
“Guess that settles it.” Alan chuckled.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“Love you too,” Alan laughed. “Now who wants baked ice cream?”

 

It took several more weeks and his father getting his brothers involved before he finally agreed to letting the boy attend public school.

 

Both WH and GH had agreed to using their human forms if it was needed to get the boy. They didn’t need the outside world knowing Black Hat had a spawn or that both White and Grey had a nephew. They didn’t need idiots trying to use the boy against them.

  
Black Hat was now wearing his more human form and looked down at Flug who was squeezing his hand tightly as they walked towards the school.

 

The boy was clinging tightly to his plane backpack. A gift from his grandfather. It was its own infinite storage space. It would somewhat grow with the boy thankfully. So no need to find a new one.

 

“Papi, you’re glaring.” The boy said bringing him out of his thoughts.

 

“I still think this is stupid.” Black Hat muttered.

 

He hated the bright colors, the false cheerful faces.

 

“I know but I want to be here. “

 

“I know.” Black Hat said as they finally reached the classroom. He knelt down in front of Flug and adjusted the boys goggles. “You know how to reach me.”

 

“I’m a big boy. I can do it.”

 

“I know.”

 

Black Hat did not cry or show he was upset like other parents as he left Flug for the day. He refused to look at the phone. And he was not watching the clock. He did not use a portal to be one of the first parents there. He did not repeat this routine for the first two weeks.

 

Each day Flug would run out of school with a wide smile on his face and story to tell about his classmates.

 

And the terror his boy had caused.

 

However one day things changed.

 

He watched as several of the little cretins ran from the school to their parents.

 

However he did not see Flug. He headed into the school building heading for the classroom.

Flug was still sitting at his table with a the teacher talking to him.

 

“Oh Mr. Ituriel, I was hoping you’d show. We need to talk about your son.” The teacher said standing and going back to her desk.

 

Black Hat noticed that Flug was humming and playing with something on his table.

 

“What is it?” He demanded.

 

“There was a small accident earlier involving my teaching aid and we’ve been checking on the children and talking to their parents.” She said simply. “Since Flug and her have such a ‘unique relationship’. I wanted to make sure things will be okay.”

 

He ground his teeth. He hated the way she said unique. It was the same way he had heard other parents describe him. It was a nice way either. It made his skin crawl and he ached to render and destroy.

 

“And what does Flug have to do with it? Are you accusing my son of doing something?”

 

“No sir. That’s not what I’m saying. We just had noticed that our aid had originally noted something odd about him. Your son is very bright for his age. However, since it’s still early on in the year, we aren’t going to hold not doing so well with others against him. First time with school and more social interactions outside of the home and family can be stressful.” She said with a too wide smile that should hurt her cheeks.

 

“Fine.” He said simply before he found Flug grabbing his hand. He gave his boy one look, knowing the smile on his son’s face wasn’t good (at least for others).

 

It would be hours later that he noticed that Flug was muttering to himself.

 

“Look Papi, I can count to four!” Flug holds up 4 fingers. "Four!"

 

Black Hat smiles."Very good! Whose fingers are these?”

 

“The aid’s.” Flug giggles.

 

“And she didn’t tattle on you?”

 

“She doesn’t know it was me.” He said simply. “Anyone could have messed with the paper cutter. She doesn’t like me. I don’t like her.”

 

“Why haven’t you said anything?” Black Hat said simply.

 

“No one listens.” Flug said simply shrugging as he counted out loud again getting stuck on four. “She said I was..re..re..” He struggled a little. “A bad word that Uncle WH said is mean and cruel. He said it’s not like the mean and cruel you are like when dealing with heros.”

  
“Did you tell him?”

 

“No. I just wanted her to know that she can’t put her fingers on things that aren’t hers.” Flug said reminding him that there had been an issue where the aid had tried to take Flug’s teddy.

 

Though he doubt she’d be taking much anymore.

 

“That’s Papi’s little psycho.” Black Hat praised. “Now we just need to get you to learn to count to ten and it will be a bigger start.”

 

“I need more fingers.”

 

“I know just where to get them.”


	6. PTA and Science Fairs

**PTA**

 

No one expected for Black Hat to be anywhere near an elementary school. Let alone a PTA meeting. But here he was, wearing his mortal disguise and trying very hard not to yawn in boredom. 

 

He hated those things but they were so perfect for evil and making sure that no one tried anything stupid with his boy. He refused to go through another episode of tears and tantrums. 

 

“You don’t do anything with any of the parents.” Grey had told him when they were visiting him. 

 

“It’s embarrassing for him. To have a parent who cares so much and yet does so little outside their home. More than one parent has assumed that White is his father with how involved he gets.” 

 

“I am his father.” BH hissed slamming his hand on the table making it shake. 

 

“Then get involved. Go to the next science fair he enters, join the PTA, contribute to the bake sale.” GH said sipping his drink. “Flug we’ve talked about this. No playing like that inside unless it’s in the lab with the doctor.” 

 

“Sorry Uncle Grey.” Flug said embarrassed. He did use the ray he had to clean up what was originally some sort of small demonic creature before the boy took it apart. 

 

“Good. Now come eat your snack. Then it’s time for you to take a nap.”

 

“Ah I don’t want to.” 

 

“Flug. It’s nap time. Do not argue.” BH growled making Flug frown and pout. 

 

The boy did crawl back up into his chair and finish his juice and the sinfully good cake that he’d been given. 

 

He was out before he finished it much to both elders amusement. 

  
  
  


But this was how BH found himself at the PTA meeting, discussing the bake sale and then signing up for said bake sale. 

 

“Papi you can’t bake.”

 

“I can bake! I made your birthday cake.”

 

“It screamed and hissed.” Flug points out from where’s he’s sitting on the counter wearing an apron that is similar to his father’s. 

 

However BH’s apron read ‘Grilled with Hellfire’, while Flug’s read ‘little scientist in training’.

 

“We are making cookies. It’s simple.” BH said simply. 

 

“Whatever you say papi.” Flug says with a giggle.

 

Well it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be, the cookies seemed normal.

 

They were shaped a bit odd but no one could complain. 

 

The mothers thought it was nice to finally see him outside of just picking up his son from school. 

 

However there were always the ones that had some form of complaint. 

  
  


“So how’d the bake sale go?” WH asked the next time they were over. 

 

“It was great! Papi and I made cookies!” Flug said happily. 

  
  


“You baked?” WH said trying to not be nervous about that. 

 

“Yes I baked.” BH snapped. He hated being in his brothers home. It was too bright and he felt like it was a ‘good’ influence on his son. 

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” WH asked. “I know that at one point the Skyracer was called.”

 

“The cookies tried to eat Helen.” BH said with a dark chuckle. 

 

“She told Papi his cookies looked awful and that they probably tasted like fecal matter.”

 

“And your response?” WH said partly amused

 

“I said ‘Helen, your bake sale brownies taste like shit and I'm a demon, I know what shit tastes like’.” Black Hat said simply biting viciously into one of the cookies that WH had left out for Flug. 

 

“She turned red and then purple and tried to call me..a bad thing and then the cookies attacked!” Flug said with a giggle before munching on his own treat. 

 

“Well no one was seriously hurt except pride I’m sure.” WH said as Dr. Slug entered going over his notes. 

 

“Big bro!” Flug shouts throwing himself out of his seat and hugging the older bag headed male’s legs.

 

“Hello brat.” Dr. Slug said petting the boy’s red hair for a moment. “Just dropping off some notes for the boss. Then I’ve got to get back to the lab.”

 

“Can I come? Please?”

 

Slug looked up at the two waiting to see what they had to say. 

 

“I don’t mind. We are ahead on work.” WH said. 

 

“Fine try not to blow yourself up.” BH added in, earning a squeal of happiness from Flug. “After you finish your drink and snack.”

 

Flug quickly scrambled back to the table and finished off the apple slices and his cup of juice before reattaching himself to Dr. Slug’s legs. 

 

“You’re as bad as a leech kid.” Dr. Slug says allowing WH to press a kiss to his cheek before he left the room with the kid in tow. 

 

Down in the lab

 

“So what’s on your mind kiddo?” 

 

“I want to do the science fair and Papi doesn’t have what I need. “ Flug says simply as Slug adjust the boy’s safety goggles.

 

“He doesn’t keep a proper scientist on staff so no point.” Dr. Slug says. 

 

“I want to be it! I want to be like my mama!” 

 

Dr. Slug stops and stares at the boy.

 

An for a moment he could swear he could see Angelique in that wide grin that held such manic glee. He could still remember the last time he heard that insane laughter the first time they blew up a lab together. 

 

“Big bro?” 

 

Dr. Slug shakes his head and grins under the bag, not that the boy can see it. 

 

“Alright so nothing too big.” Dr. Slug says 

 

“No boring things Big Bro. I want something...big and dangerous.” 

 

“Nothing too dangerous.” Dr. Slug says. “I don’t need WH on my case cause I let you blow the school up.”

 

“Okay so no bombs.” Flug giggles. 

 

“Now let’s make some science!”

  
  


**Science Fair**

 

The science fair was as boring as expected. Flug was hoping nervously from one foot to the other as he saw all the parents with their children. His dad was late..or not showing. He hadn’t come the last two times but that wasn’t his father’s fault. That was the idiot hero’s fault.

 

“Hey leech.” 

 

“Big bro! Uncle!” Flug said turning around at the sound of the other’s voice. He quickly hugged them both. It was rare for Dr. Slug to go without his paperbag but this was one of the few times he would. 

 

“Told you we would be here. Your dad got caught talking to one of your teachers. He’ll be right over.” WH said with a smile easily scooping Flug up and hugging the boy. “You’re getting so big. Now tell me about what you and Slug built.”

 

“It’s a cold fusion reactor! See we used the 1984 boombox with an awesome mix tape to show that’s it powered up!” Flug explained  for the fourth time to the judges who just stood there with open mouth shocked. 

 

“You mastered cold fusion and you wasted it on powering that..that..”

 

“Well the car wouldn’t fit in here.” Flug says simply. “And I thought the potato alarm clock was bit redundant.”

  
  


"I see your child got an A on their science exam.” Black Hat was heard speaking later to Helen. “My child developed a cold fusion reactor. I think we all know who has the smarter boy.”

 

Slug chuckled in the background. “Oh burn.”


	7. High School and Graduation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So first day at high school drama and BH realizing that his baby, isn't going to stay his baby forever. 
> 
> Also proud demon family tries to kill youngest by being embarrassing as well

**High School**

  
  


“You sure you’ll be okay alone?” WH asked, he had been visiting when he learned it was Flug’s first day of high school. It was still amazing how smart the boy was. 

 

“Uncle I’ll be fine.” The 12 year old protested. 

 

“White stop pestering the boy.” Black Hat growled. 

 

“I’m not pestering. I’m..worrying. He’s 12!”

 

“I’m a genius Uncle! I’ll be fine!”

 

“What if someone picks on him? You’re too small, you barely can fight.” 

 

“Great way to raise his self esteem.” Slug chimed in causing WH to blush and stutter for a moment. 

 

“Uncle White Hat, I’ve got my bag, my ray gun and Flowey. I’ll be okay.” Flug said giving his Uncle his sweetest and most innocent smile. 

 

It always made the elder elrich melt and got the boy out of more troubles than most realized. 

 

Not even Alan could resist his grandson being cute. 

 

Black Hat often found it disgusting but after a small conversation about how it was a useful tool to manipulate others to his will. Well that had made it more tolerable. 

 

“And he’s going to be late now, stop.” Black Hat finally said opening a portal and nearly shoving White Hat out of the way as he nudged Flug towards it. “You have everything?”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“The project?”

 

“Si padre. I’ll be fine.”

 

“Fine. Do have a horrible day.” 

 

“Yes sir. Bye Uncle! Bye Padre!” Flug said before disappearing through the portal. 

 

“You know brother,” WH says.

 

“I know what you idiot?”

 

“Not once in the last six months have I heard him call you Papi.” 

 

“Dont.”

 

“He’s growing up so fast.”

 

“White..don’t.” Black Hat said his voice sounding a bit defeated. 

 

He sipped from the mug in his hand trying to forget that it was the mug his son had given him less than two years ago. It was made so he could drink his poisons and the cup wouldn’t melt. It had messy baby hand writing on it. Flug had painted  #1 Evil Dad. 

 

He was not feeling sentimental. He refused to feel sentimental. He had a business to run. Plans to make. He did not have time to argue with his brother over emotional things.

 

For once White didn’t argue.

 

He knew that the not human half of the boy would make the aging slower but it seems..for now he would age like a human. He prayed to the Goddess that the boys life span wasn’t the same. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Graduation Day:**

 

“They grow up so fast. It seems like it was just yesterday when he learned to disembowel his classmates.” Black Hat said to his father as they watched the now sixteen year old Flug. He was standing on the stage with the rest of the valet victorian of his class.

 

The boy was proudly wearing his cap and gown. Though there were red splatters on the bottom. 

 

“Still a bit messy on doing it.” Alan chuckled

 

“I’ve got it.” WH said with a quick movement of shadows the gown was pure white again. 

 

Even from the distance they were at, choosing to stay mostly to the back and out of sight.  All of them could tell Flug was rolling his eyes behind the goggles. 

 

“It’s still amazing how smart he is. He is his mother’s son.”

 

“With his father’s streak of mischief.” GH said simply with a chuckle

 

“Doesn’t help when his uncle and grandfather encourage it.” WH said 

 

“Someone has to make sure the boy has a good time.” 

 

“He’s definitely going to make this world so much more interesting.”

 

“Of course, he’s his father’s son after all. Terror and blood shed is family tradition plus plenty of familia humiliation.”

  
  


Black Hat grinned wider at that. 

 

Once Flug’s name was called, in a rare show of family support the brothers shared a look that Alan knew too well meant trouble. 

 

“Way to go Angelus!” White shouted using the boys middle name knowing it embarrassed him. “I’m so proud of you little man!”

 

You could see Flug stiffening a little his smile getting a bit tense. He hoped the rest wouldn’t embarrass him. He should know better by now.

 

“That’s my grandson!” Alan shouted happily clapping loudly. 

  
  


“That’s my favorite snack. Told him we’d wait until he was much smarter and bigger before eating.” GH says with a half smirk hearing the groan. 

 

But the worst of all of course was BH. Flug had prayed to whoever would listen that his father could be normal. But in this family…who was he fucking kidding? 

  
  


“That’s my Fluggy Bear!” 

  
  


“DAD!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> White Hat likes to call Flug his little man, while Grey Hat calls Flug, snack. This is do to a joke on discord that the first time Grey saw a baby Flug with a paper bag over his head. He decided to call him snack since snacks can be kept in paper bags. We debated on it being 'lunch' but snack seemed cuter.


	8. University

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're going to hate me for this one, be prepared for the PAIN!

**University**

 

“NO! I forbid it.” 

 

“You can’t keep me here forever! I want to go and I’m going!”

 

“You ungrateful whelp! After everything I’ve done for you! This is how you repay me? How you betray your mother's memory?”

 

“Don’t you even dare! You act like I’ve not done my best! You’ve said it yourself. I’m a shit villain! It makes sense to do this!”

 

“I’m your father, you will show me some damn respect!”

 

“What’s there to respect?” Flug snapped as he shoved the last of his things into his backpack. 

 

“You..”

 

“I’m going Black Hat. You can’t stop me. You can yell and scream all you want. I will leave.”

 

“Then I will drag you home.”

 

“No, you won’t. If you try then I’ll keep leaving.”

 

“Then I will keep bringing you back until you understand this is where you belong.” Black Hat snarled. 

 

“I’m going. I’m going to be a hero. That’s it. I’m sorry this isn’t what you want but I want it.”

 

“You’ve no clue what it will be like. They are worse than villains.” 

 

“They are heroes. Not all of them can be that bad.”

 

“You’re blind, I’ve kept you from the world if you don’t see that.” 

 

“I’m not blind. I’m just tired of feeling like I’m not respected. You’ve been using my stuff for years and I get no credit!” 

 

“Don’t yell at me.” Black Hat hissed.

 

“Then stop yelling at me.” Flug replied, the boy looked so damn smug. 

 

So proud of himself for leaving. He was still too young. He didn’t even understand a fraction of what he should. He cursed the half of the boy that was human, if he had more of the dark power in him, he wouldn’t have aged so quickly. This would be an argument that he was more than ready for..in a few hundred years..maybe.

 

“You step out that door, don’t ever come back.” Black Hat hissed firmly. 

 

“I won’t come back.” 

 

“Oh you will boy, you’ll come crawling back like the slimy pathetic,”

 

The laser blasting him was not expected. The hole in his stomach hissing as his body’s natural acid dripped. He reformed but his anger was so far from it’s normal level. He should have calmed down. Tried to talk some sense into him.  

 

However, he didn’t. He didn’t think. He just let the blind anger and betrayal overwhelm him. 

 

He brought a clawed hand up and slapped the arrogant boy hard enough to knock him down. 

 

Flug blinked in surprise as his hand went up to his reddening face. He’d been punished before. What child hadn’t? But Black Hat had never outright struck him like this. It hurt but in a different way. 

 

It made his chest squeeze and ache. He felt tears blur in his eyes behind his goggles. 

 

He looked up at the man who was his father, trying to find something to say. An apology on the edge of his tongue but he didn’t. He slowly got to his feet, his hand still on his face as tears trailed down his cheeks. 

 

The next words were hissed out with so much venom that it caught the elder off guard.

 

**“I hate you.”**

  
  


Black Hat hadn’t expected the reaction. He expected retaliation. It wouldn’t be the first fight that got out of hand between them. 

 

But he couldn’t recall any time he’d just outright slapped the boy. 

 

However, he had. He just stood their angry and fuming as Flug grabbed his bag and stepped out the door, quickly moving down the walkway. 

 

“Don’t you ever come back!” Black Hat finally managed to snarl. 

 

Flug didn’t look back. 

  
  


That night Flug broke down in his dorm, where only his roommate knew. 

 

That night Black Hat destroyed his manor and for the first time in a hundred years went to visit his father.

 

Well..no one but one elder elrich and a ghost knew.


	9. Coming Home

**Coming Home**

  
  


Black Hat had been listening to another idiot trying to convince him of some idea. He needed to keep on a normal set of staff. If not an actual scientist. This was getting stupid. 

 

He kicked the bastard out after half an hour of dullness. He debated on destroying something when his phone rang. Not the company one. The one that had only called or received calls from two numbers. 

 

He’d spoken to his father last month so he doubted it was him which meant. 

  
  


“What do you want you little bastard?”

  
  


“Papi?” Came the soft voice over the line making Black Hat sit up straighter. 

 

That tone wasn’t one he heard in years. It sent a small shiver of worry through him. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I..just.I made a mistake. I should have listened to you.” Comes the shaking and stuttering answer. 

 

“What happened?”

 

“I can’t..it’s..it’s been…Papi can I come home?” 

 

It had been asked so softly that Black Hat was almost sure he wouldn’t have heard it if he didn’t have advanced hearing. 

 

“Don’t be stupid boy, you are always welcome to come home.” Black Hat said his tone rough and bit sharper than he meant it to be. 

 

Something was wrong. 

 

Something or someone had upset or hurt the boy. He never expected Flug to even ask to come back. Not after the fight that had happened the day the boy left for University and told him that he wanted to join the hero side. 

 

However, none of that mattered right now. 

 

“Where are you?”

 

“It doesn’t matter. I need…I mean. It’s, he’s going to...” Flug kept starting and stopping his words getting more and more panicked. 

 

“FLUG ANGELUS SLYS ITURIEL!” 

 

There was the sound of a squeak over the line. Full name usage was never a good thing.

 

“Sorry Papi, I swear..”

 

“Where are you, this is the last time I am asking.” Black Hat said. 

 

Normally the use of his full name had Flug scrambling to do or admit whatever his father was asking of him. 

 

But this time, it seemed to only upset the boy more as he could hear a few gasping breaths that turned slowly into sobs. 

 

“Hero league..lab 13..locked in.” 

 

“Pack your things. Don’t make me wait, boy.”

 

There was a hiccup that sounded like a ‘yes sir’ before the line disconnected. 

 

Black Hat stood up and his outfit became more formal. His cane coming to his hand before he opened a portal that opened onto the campus of the Hero league. 

 

He saw the Hero’s tensing waiting for a fight as he walked across the campus towards the labs. 

 

No one dared stop him as he headed for the lab where he could hear shouting. 

 

“I do think it would be smarter to step away from the boy Commander.” Black Hat said formally barely concealing his anger as he saw Flug being lifted by the front of his shirt.

 

The scientist was sobbing and clearly having a panic attack.

 

“Jefe..jefecito!” Flug managed to get out with a smile. 

 

Black Hat refused to acknowledge the warmth that filled his chest at hearing his boy call him that again. 

 

“Put him down.” Black Hat said. “I won’t ask again. I do need him intact.”

 

“You are not welcome here villain and you have no right to tell me how to handle my lackeys.” The Commander snarled tossing Flug aside the boy yelped as he hit a pile of things. 

  
  


It was a short fight that ended with half the campus destroyed and the personal scientist of the Commander disappearing. 


	10. Present Day/ Padre Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or Flug gets a good reminder that while he is an adult in human years, he is still a baby in his father's eyes.

 

 

**Present Day**

  
  


“FLUG! You idiot I told you…what is wrong with you?” BH demanded looking at the other who looked up from the table. “When did you last sleep? Or eat boy?”

 

“no..”

 

“Idiot boy,” BH says with a frustrated sigh. “Food now then bed. No arguments.”

 

“but..but sir!”

 

“Now Flug.” 

 

Flug tried to stutter out an answer but swayed as he stood up nearly hitting the floor. Thankfully BH was able to catch him. 

 

“I swear to…it’s like you’re five all over again.”

 

Black Hat easily lifted the other up into his arms. It reminded him of too many times when Flug had been younger. 

 

He was definitely feeling too sentimental. He carried the boy to the bedroom…not the one Flug had taken over since he turned thirteen but the one that was right across the hall from Black Hat’s room. 

 

He had given in when the then-teenager demanded his space. It was normal rebellion and he encouraged it. (somewhat, it was good that he could still terrify the other..thought most of it was for the camera or Demcina’s sake).

 

He had days though that he missed the boy who used to follow him around the manor. Begging to know what he was doing. Asking to help with business and making the heroes be miserable.

 

He still excepted some days to wake up to hear running feet towards his door. Or for the boy to be sitting on the bed waiting to find out what he was going to get to do today. 

 

But only after breakfast and his brushed his teeth. And combed his hair, even if it stood up every which way. He remembers shoving a hat on his head more than once but it still stayed a mess. Not that you could tell anymore. 

 

That was something else he missed. Seeing his boy’s face unbagged. 

 

He hated that bag but he understood why the boy wore it. 

 

He laid the boy (he’d always be the boy to him, his boy, even if he didn’t say it out loud since their household grew) on the bed. He tugged the bag off earning a protest but it was quickly silenced. 

 

“Change, pj’s now. If I come back and you aren’t changed I’ll do it myself.” Black Hat threatened earning a grumble but Flug pushed himself up as if to follow the instructions. 

 

Black Hat rolled his eyes before leaving the bedroom and heading for the kitchen. 

 

He retrieved some of the soup that was left over from dinner letting it reheat. He loathed to give days off but the boy was clearly worked to his limit.

 

Not that this would be easy. 

 

Flug was just like his Angel, stubborn and smart. However, he didn’t pay that much attention to himself. 

 

Once he decided that the soup was hot enough, he gathered it and other items before heading back to the bedroom expecting the other to have followed his instructions. 

 

He should have learned years ago that his boy was never going to make his life easy. 

 

He growled as he placed the tray down on the bedside table. 

 

“Flug.”

 

“Go away sleeping,” Flug grumbles, but it was a lie as the boy was curled under his desk.

 

“Boy, I can see you under the desk and writing.” Black Hat said easily reaching under and pulling him out. “You are eating dinner and going to bed, even if I have to make you.”

 

“I’m a grown man I can do what I want!” Flug semi whined trying to get away but his struggles were minimum. 

 

“You’re acting like you are five again.” Black Hat argued easily conjuring the extra hands he needed to strip the boy down and retrieve the pajamas he left out. “Then again, it was easier to get you into bed then.” 

 

“Was not.” Was the childish argument but Flug stopped fighting him as much as he could. He was sure it was more from exhaustion than anything. 

 

“Was too.” Black Hat says with a snort finding it far to easy to manipulate the other out of his work clothes and into pajamas. It really made him think of when his boy was still small. He grinned weakly for a moment before letting his size change. 

 

Thankfully the room was large enough for the shift. It was almost like looking down at the toddler the boy once was. 

 

Flug yelped when he noticed the change.

 

“S..sir?”

 

“Now Fluggy Bear, you’re going to be a ‘good boy’ and not fight me.” Black Hat chuckled as he set Flug down on the bed and picking up the tray of food. 

 

Flug managed a semi-glare and crossed his arms. He refused to take the tray or the bite that the elder offered him. 

 

“I’m not a toddler. I’m a grown man. I do not need to be put to bed or fed my dinner.” 

 

“Now that’s where you and I disagree. As you are still technically a baby compared to me. I think it’s time to remind you exactly who is in charge of this household.”

 

“You’re not going to do anything,” Flug replied but it was a weak protest. 

 

Flug shifted backward to get away from Black Hat but realized he had nowhere to go. He knew if he tried to bolt for the door it would end badly. 

 

It always had when he was little and trying to avoid bedtime. But Black Hat wouldn’t treat him like that anymore. He didn’t play favorites. (And if you believe that I’ve got a bridge to sell ya).

 

Flug had a bad feeling that he was going to get a good strong reminder that he was still technically a baby in the eldritch’s eyes despite being a full grown adult by human standards. 

 

“Now Fluggy Bear, you should be careful what you say or do. Because you might find yourself in a very bad situation. After all,”

 

Black Hat smirked.

 

“Padre knows best.”


	11. Surprise Visit

Grandpa visits!

 

It started out as a quiet day. However, it didn’t last long.

 

“DEMENCIA! GET OUT OF MY LAB!”

“Sorry Flug bug!

 

The manic laughter happened before an explosion rocked the house.

 

Black Hat sighed and went back to reading his newspaper.

 

The sound of the doorbell chiming loudly made him growl but he knew 5.0.5 would answer it. He could still hear the other two arguing and talking but paid it no mind.

 

Suddenly the house went quiet and he knew something wasn’t right.

 

“Blackie!”

 

Black Hat refused to admit he yelped at the voice that shouted in his ear. His chair tipped backward and onto the floor. A shadow moved over him where a face with a manic grin looked down at him.

 

“Well Blackie boy, it seems I can still get the jump out of you.”

 

“Padre. What in the name of seven hells are you doing here?” He growled.

 

“Can a monster horror visit his son and grandchild?”

 

“No. Now leave.”

 

“Nope,” Alan said with a grin.

 

“Sir?” Flug’s voice was heard coming down the hall making Alan grin wider before stepping back into the shadows. “Jefe?”

 

“Get out.”

 

“Sir..why are you on the floor?”

 

“Flug I’m going to say this once get the hell out.”

 

“But..you called..didn’t you? 5.0.5 made it clear..”

 

“Blackie!” Demencia called suddenly bursting in. “Who was that tall dark and cute that came in with 5.0.5? Brother of yours?”

 

“Now isn’t she sweet,” Alan said appearing from the shadows making them jump.

 

“Abuelito!” Flug said before he thought twice.

 

“Fluggy boy! How’s my favorite grandchild?”

 

“I’m your only grandchild.”

 

“That’s because your father refuses to have more.”

 

“One child was more than enough.” Black Hat muttered, finally righting his chair with him in it, crossing his arms.

 

“And how long do you plan on staying?”

 

“Oh I thought I’d hang around for a week..or six.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

  
“Also I called your brothers. They should be here in…oh 10 minutes?”

 

Flug sputtered as both he and Black Hat just stared at Alan with the same expression of disbelief.

 

“Come now, you don’t think I won’t spend time with my favorite boys?”

 

“We are your only boys.” Black Hat muttered.

 

“Maybe so but I’m making this family time.”

 

“Kill me now.” Black Hat says with a groan.

 

 

~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
